


Nadie se enterará de esto

by Angekila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angekila/pseuds/Angekila
Summary: La obsesión que Harry tiene con Draco durante su sexto año lo lleva a seguirlo hasta el último rincón del castillo. [One-Shot] [Drarry]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Nadie se enterará de esto

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

No era como si no supiera que Draco estaba ahí. Tampoco iba a reconocer que lo había seguido y que ahora tenía que fingir que ese incómodo encuentro era cuestión del azar y que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con que estuviera tan obsesionado con él, porque, en serio, ya rozaba lo insano. No era normal tanta fijación en él.

—¿Qué haces acá, Potter? —A Harry le quedaba bien responder de manera altanera las preguntas que tenían alguna insinuación de su irresponsabilidad, pero cuando se trataba de improvisar para preservar su vida o su integridad, era el más incompetente de todos—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

Bueno, en palabras técnicas no era mentira, pero no iba a reconocerlo, no era el mejor momento para eso.

—Vine a practicar mis encantamientos —Harry hubiera preferido que Voldemort apareciera y le lanzara otra maldición antes que ver a Malfoy burlándose de él por haberlo atrapado en la mentira.

—¿Preciso acá? ¿En la parte más lejana del castillo? —Draco se iba acercando a él con cada palabra que expulsaba? —¿Crees que no sé que no estás detrás de mí desde que volvimos a la escuela? ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

No tenía ni la más remota idea. Su boca no coordinaba con sus sistemas neuronales, su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus ojos habían caído en una especie de hechizo que le impedía apartarse de la mirada de Draco. ¿Cómo es el que él era el elegido y el encargado de derrotar al mago más peligroso de la historia si ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus emociones? El Slytherin tampoco se le dejaba fácil, no parpadeaba y la cercanía formaba una tensión algo extraña.

—Sé lo que eres. —Harry no tenía buen funcionamiento cerebral. —Te he visto.

Draco intentó hablar, mas antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió la boca de Harry sobre sus labios. Ni siquiera era un beso en sí, solo un roce incómodo de bocas que, pese a todos los pronósticos, no le estaba desagradando tanto como quisiera.

Harry se alejó de él y por fin los dos pudieran parpadear y respirar.

—Po…Potter… Mi padre…

Harry recobró la consciencia y la movilidad de sus piernas lo que le permitió huir antes de que el Malfoy le lanzara alguna maldición.

—Tu padre no podrá enterarse de esto.

Harry se perdió en el bosque mientras que Draco solo pudo sentarse en la hierba y, para su desgracia, tenía que reconocer que Potter tenía razón.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un regalo para una amiga muy preciada. Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Si les gustó háganmelo saber :D


End file.
